Strażnicy
by o.Ellena.o
Summary: Bo w rodzinie każdy jest czyimś strażnikiem. A przynajmniej w tej.


— Gamlingu! Pójdź tu prędko! — Erkenbrand zakrzyknął z całych sił. — Gondor wybił nam wszystkie konie, powalił też jednego z gońców. Jeszcze chwila, a i do wież się dobierze. Prędko, musimy chronić króla!  
— I naszą królową! — dodał żarliwie Éothain, przyłożywszy dłoń do serca.  
— I naszą królową! — zawtórował chór męskich głosów, który chwilę potem przerodził się w gromkie śmiechy.  
„A zatem tak bawi się lud Eorla, gdy mu ku temu los ześle sposobność". — Faramir oparł się wygodniej o zdobiony runami filar, nie spuszczając przy tym wzroku z tłumu. Stepowa zieleń mieszała się w tańcu z brązem i innymi kolorami ziemi, błyszcząc z daleka radością. — „Oromë nareszcie im sprzyja!".

Poprzedniego dnia przybył z wizytą do Meduseld wraz z wujem Imrahilem, kuzynostwem i druhami z Białej Kompanii, wszystkim bowiem zależało na zacieśnianiu więzi z dzielnymi jeźdźcami Północy, którzy nie tak dawno w pieśni przynieśli ze sobą świt i ofiarowali im nadzieję. Sam Faramir zaś pragnął jak najczęściej widywać ukochaną i jej brata, najbliższe jego sercu istoty, a także poznać bliżej każdego Rohirrima z osobna, od marszałka Elfhelma po najprostszego człeka, o ile można tak zacnych ludzi nazwać prostymi. Pragnął też nawiązać więź z ich dzielnymi końmi i z każdym stworzeniem stąpającym po ziemiach Rohanu. W tej krainie wszyscy bowiem zdawali się należeć do jednej rodziny — a on tę właśnie rodzinę wkrótce przyjmie jako własną.  
Stał więc teraz po boku wielkiej sali, gdzie półmrok nie dał się jeszcze odegnać słonecznym promieniom, i wnikliwie obserwował tych, do których miał należeć. „Nie czas i nie miejsce, by na powrót być kapitanem" — myślał. — „Kto mnie zobaczy, temu zapewne wydam się łowcą czyhającym na ofiarę, zresztą nie zdziwiłbym mu się wcale; lecz cóż poradzić, gdy oczy łakną widoku, a serce tylko to łaknienie podsyca! Może...".  
— Panowie! — Myśli Faramira zburzyło nadejście Éowyn.  
Jego Biała Pani stanęła naprzeciw drewnianej ławy, misternie rzeźbionej i zdobionej rodowymi ornamentami, których pełno było wokół; zdobiły ściany, kamienne podłogi, wrota, proporce i gobeliny, każde naczynie i każda inna rzecz były nimi zaznaczone. Drobne kwiaty simbelmynë, wszechobecne końskie łby, splecione serca...  
„Słońce" — pomyślał Faramir. — „To z nim od zawsze wiążą wszelkie nadzieje, jego promieni wypatrują o świcie i w jego blasku toczy się ich życie. Ten blask rozpieszcza ich, jak nikogo innego. Mają go w oczach, w uśmiechach, we włosach. Mają i w sercach, nawet wtedy, gdy mrok czyha na rozum. Pełne jest słońca drogie Edoras i błogosławiony jest przez nie Dom O Złotych Dachach. Słońce! Wielce je muszą kochać...".  
— Panowie moi. — Éowyn, która słońcem była dla swego ludu, zasiadła przy ławie, zajmując miejsce obok Elfhelma. — Czy znuży was kiedyś dworowanie ze mnie?  
— Zaraz tam, dworowanie! — skrzywił się Elfhelm, mrugnąwszy ukradkiem w stronę pozostałych mężczyzn.  
— A czyż nie dworujecie sobie z biednego Dernhelma? Albo i ze mnie — kobiety, porównując do pionka?  
Oblicze marszałka Elfhelma zasnuł smutek.  
— Éowyn, Éowyn! Nie karz nas za głupią grę i jeszcze głupsze żarty! Dumą bowiem napawa twój czyn. I nie byle pionkiem jesteś dla nas, a królową...  
— ...nawet jeśli twój brat broniłby ci takiego tytułu — wtrącił Éothain.  
— Ach, Éothainie, ty i ta twoja gorąca głowa! — Erkenbrand zganił młodego jeźdźca, nie po raz pierwszy zresztą w życiu. — Poza tym, dlaczegóż miałby bronić? Oficjalnie Éowyn pełni ważną rolę w naszym kraju, nieoficjalnie zaś od dawna kręci nami i Éomerem, jak chce. Nie zaprzeczajcie prawdzie, nawet nie próbujcie! — zaśmiał się.  
Éowyn uważnie przysłuchiwała się rozmowie, patrząc zamglonym wzrokiem na jeźdźców. Mocno ściskała jedną dłoń w drugiej, co nie umknęło uwadze Elfhelma.  
— Wiesz przecież dobrze...  
— Tak. Wiem. — Spojrzała na niego, a wtedy wrócił mu spokój, bo to nie smutek gościł w jej oczach.  
Łagodny uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz, ale nie powiedziała już nic więcej. Gdy dźwięki skrzypiec, fletów i harf rozpoczęły swoje królowanie w sali, wtuliła się w ramię Elfhelma i przymknęła oczy. „Mężowie jej życia. Tak ich zwykła nazywać z dala od ich uszu". — Faramir wodził wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego Rohirrima. Potężny, ale miłego serca Erkenbrand, przywodzący na myśl legendarnego Helma. Wszyscy, włącznie z królem, cenili jego poparte doświadczonym życiem porady. Drugi z marszałków, Elfhelm, który wyróżniał się spośród jeźdźców ciemniejszymi nieco, choć nadal złocistymi włosami. „Paskudna maruda, lecz bez wątpliwości kochana i wielce pomocna" — takie zdanie mieli o nim Éowyn i Merry. Faramir tylko przyznawał im rację. Éothain. O nim można było rzec wiele, lecz jednego miana każdy z pewnością by mu poskąpił: cicha mysz. „Wystarczy czasem spojrzeć na wpół wzburzoną, na wpół zaś bezradnie rozbawioną twarz Éomera, by mieć szczątkowe pojęcie na temat Éothaina. Ale to dobry rycerz, taki z najwierniejszych; a choć niemożliwy, to przy tym wciąż miły" — myślał Faramir, sercem podziwiając pozostałych jeźdźców.

— No i byłbym zapomniał! Gamlingu! — Donośny głos pana Zachodniej Bruzdy zagłuszył radosną pieśń niosącą się po sali. — Gamlingu!  
— Wybacz mu, Gléowine — rzucił w stronę minstrela rozbawiony Éomer. — Na moim weselu nikomu nie pozwolę przyćmić twojego talentu.  
„Pojawił się znikąd, jakby niósł go wiatr" — pomyślał Faramir, gdy tylko posłyszał głos króla Rohanu, a chwilę potem ujrzał samego władcę odzianego w bordowo-złote szaty.  
— Númenor — szepnął. „Czy też i kropla elfickiej krwi?".  
— Gamlingu?! Ech...  
— Wołasz go i wołasz, lecz wątpię, że się doczekasz — westchnął Éomer, podchodząc do Erkenbranda. — Nasz szachowy mistrz woli czyścić miecze.  
— Cóż mu się stało?  
Éomer machnął delikatnie ręką, wskazując Erkenbrandowi róg sali. Jego rozmówca dostrzegł Gamlinga — ich przyjaciel męczył skrawkiem materiału już i tak do bólu wypolerowaną broń. Marszałek mruknął coś pod nosem, król zaś cicho odrzekł:  
— Wiesz, jak niechętnie uciekam się do rozkazów.  
Tamten skinął głową.  
— Ale jego nie powstrzymają żadne rozkazy, zakazy, groźby... Będzie czuwał, póki sam nie zrozumie.  
— Jednak zło może jeszcze po nas sięgnąć, Éomerze.  
— Kiedyś. Może. — Król zerknął na przyjaciela. — Ja jednak więcej mu na to nie pozwolę i zduszę je, gdy ośmieli się spróbować. Ochronię was.  
Zaśmiał się.  
— Teraz jednak nareszcie mamy dobre czasy i biada wam, jeśli przyłapię któregoś... — spojrzał na siostrę — któreś na zbędnym smutku. Dość!  
„Dokąd tak prędko kroczysz?" — zdążył pomyśleć ukryty w cieniu Faramir.  
— Gamlingu! — zawołał Éomer.  
— Tak?  
— Straciłem do ciebie cierpliwość. Odłóż miecze i baw się, jak należy.  
Gamling począł protestować.  
— Dość, dość! Dość, powiedziałem! — W oczach Éomera zapłonęły iskry.  
Gamling znał dobrze tego młodzieńca, dlatego nie czuł strachu. Zamiast tego stał dzielnie i z niemym podziwem obserwował, jak iskry zamieniają się w żywe ogniki.  
— Dzikość w ich tańcu… — mruknął w końcu.  
— Cóż mówisz?  
— Jak dzikość w twym sercu.  
— Gamlingu, widzę i słyszę, że coraz gorzej z tobą. Wynocha stąd! Marsz do naszych przyjaciół, marsz do szachów!  
Gamling poznał, że w tym momencie nie ma sensu drażnić się więcej z Éomerem. W głębi duszy żałował nawet, że przysporzył mu jakichkolwiek trosk.  
— Widmo wojny, do licha! — Uderzył pięścią w jeden z filarów. — Pójdę.  
Éomer nic nie powiedział, jedynie skinął lekko głową. Gamling ruszył w kierunku towarzystwa, po paru krokach jednak zatrzymał się i odwrócił do swego króla.  
— Ale to dobra dzikość, Éomerze.  
Rzekł coś jeszcze po cichu, po czym ruszył dalej, zostawiając Éomera samego z myślami.  
„Nie dosłyszałem, co on ci powiedział, przyszły bra... Bracie — mruknął cicho Faramir, wciąż spoglądając z oddali. — Masz teraz tak tajemniczą minę, że nawet nie śmiem ci jej zazdrościć...".  
— Ðæt is se frēodōm, Éowyn lēofe! Ic drince beor, Ic fēle mīn gāst. And Ic lufie ēow.  
— And wē lufiaþ þē, Elfhelm.  
— Éowyn, proszę, dolej nam naszego złota na zdrowie!  
— Zważ, że grzecznie dodał „proszę", toteż...  
— Éothainie!  
— Dajcie spokój biednemu Éothainowi, kochani wujowie. Czyż nie na tym polega cały jego urok?  
— Nie cały — burknął Éothain, prowokując wybuch wesołości, który przerwać zdołał jedynie głośny brzęk kufli.  
— Hægl Théoden! Hægl Éomer!  
„Tego. Tego wam zazdroszczę" — przyznał w duchu Faramir.

Gléowine przestał śpiewać, odłożył harfę i, biorąc swój zielony płaszcz, poszedł przed siebie. Dźwięki skrzypiec i fletów także zaczęły cichnąć; salę zaś ożywił ciepły blask pochodni. Ludzie powoli podążali w kierunku wielkiego stołu w pobliżu palenisk. W Meduseld zbliżała się pora kolacji.  
„Straciłem poczucie czasu, ładne rzeczy" — zaśmiał się w duchu Faramir. — „Co by powiedzieli moi ludzie...". Książę nie zdążył jednak wyobrazić sobie reakcji Kompanii, jego uwagę bowiem przykuł starszy już mężczyzna w burym stroju. Siedział przy jednej z ław, lecz Faramir dostrzegł go dopiero teraz. „Nic dziwnego, że umknął moim oczom. Choćby się odział w srebro i złoto czy też pstrokatą zieleń, nie zauważyłbym go. Jak bardzo ten człowiek pragnie być niewidzialny i jak bardzo mu się to udaje!".  
— A więc to tu się ukrył mój drogi klejnot. — Faramir poczuł, że Éowyn przytuliła się do niego. „Tak samo lekkostopa jak jej brat".  
Księżniczka zerknęła podejrzliwie.  
— Czyżbym wtedy, na murach, miała rację?  
— Co do czego, moja miła?  
— Co do twego związku z dzikuską z Północy. Jednak masz wątpliwości, prawda? To dlatego chowasz się przede mną w najgłębszym cieniu tej sali.  
Faramir spojrzał na nią zdziwiony i rozbawiony jednocześnie.  
— Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to wiedz, że nie mam nic przeciw dzikusom, jak ich raczysz zwać, moja pani. Przeciwnie. Im dłużej jestem wśród nich, tym jeszcze bardziej ich kocham. Czy ta odpowiedź cię uspokoi?  
— W pełni — rzekła uszczęśliwiona.  
— Éowyn! Faramirze! — przerwał im Éomer. — Zasiądźcie, proszę, do stołu. Za parę chwil kolacja będzie gotowa.  
— Kochany?  
— Idźcie, wkrótce do was dołączę. — Faramir uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że przyjdzie mu to później wyjaśniać, a już z pewnością Éowyn będzie ciekawa, co go zatrzymało.  
Już zresztą począł słyszeć, jak po drodze wypytuje brata.  
— Nie, nie mam żadnego pojęcia, Éowyn.  
— Czy nic ci wcześniej nie mówił?  
— Nie.  
— Éomerze, może lepiej…  
— Chodź ze mną, mój rycerzu.

Człowiek w burych szatach wciąż tam siedział. Faramir co jakiś czas śledził go kątem oka, widział więc wzrok tamtego bacznie utkwiony w Éowyn. Nie spodobało mu się to. Nieznajomy siedział nieruchomo, jakby bał się, że poruszeniem ściągnie na siebie uwagę. „Można by go wziąć za posąg, gdyby nie te jego oczy... Śledzą każdy jej ruch" — pomyślał Faramir. — „Dlaczego tak na nią patrzy? Czegóż od niej chce?". Książę szybkim krokiem przemierzył część sali, a gdy stanął przy ławie, spojrzał z góry na tajemniczego człowieka. Tamten, wyczuwając jego obecność, podniósł ku niemu twarz i wówczas ujrzał Faramir przed sobą jedną z najżałośniejszych istot, jakie mógł tylko spotkać.  
— Mogę? — zapytał tylko.  
Mężczyzna skinął twierdząco i szybko opuścił głowę, garbiąc się przy tym, przez co wyglądał jeszcze bardziej mizernie. „Jeszcze chwila, a gotów ją zwiesić pod sam stół". — Faramir przysunął się bliżej na tyle powoli, by go nie spłoszyć. Za nic też nie chciał zburzyć niewidzialnego szałasu, który tamten wokół siebie zbudował. Wolał zdać się na cierpliwość.  
Patrzył na Rohirrima, na jego zaciśnięte powieki, na wyblakłe pszeniczne rzęsy, na skórę noszącą ślady przetartych łez, i czekał. Wierzył, że z otwartych oczu wyczytałby więcej, choć już to, co zdołał w nich wcześniej ujrzeć, pozwalało mu sądzić, że historia sięga daleko i pełna jest cierpienia, które tak przygniatało tego męża.  
„Pomyliłem się". — Gorycz napełniła myśli księcia. — „Zły to znak, gdy ci dar przenikania innych umyka, jak by rzekł Beregond". Poczuł wstyd: spojrzenie, które z daleka brał za lubieżne lub co najmniej niepokojące, okazało się pełne bólu i żalu, jakiego nikt nie chciałby widzieć. Wyrzuty sumienia i głęboka litość sprawiły, że słowa same popłynęły z jego ust:  
— Poznałem tu wielu mężnych jeźdźców i wiele uroczych, równie mężnych dam. Wybacz jednak, panie, ale ciebie nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć.  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza.  
— Na imię mi Faramir. — Skłonił się lekko. — A jak brzmi twoje imię?  
Znów cisza. „Biedny człowiek, gdybym tylko wiedział, co go trapi...".  
— Nie jesteś głodny? Kolacja ci wystygnie. — Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, ani myśląc rezygnować.  
Jeździec nadal zdawał się posągiem, po dłuższej chwili odezwał się jednak:  
— Tobie również. — Po czym odruchowo dodał: — Panie.  
— Możesz darować sobie tego pana — zaśmiał się Faramir. — Tak jak i wszelkie inne tytuły.  
Starszy człowiek zerknął na niego zdziwiony.  
— Wiem, że uważacie je za zbyteczne, a przynajmniej za mało istotne.  
— Tak... Tutaj cenimy człowieka za niego samego.  
— To pięknie — przyznał Faramir. — Chciałbym jednakże jakoś się do ciebie zwracać, gdyż tak mi nakazuje szacunek.  
Gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, ciągnął dalej:  
— Jak więc mam się do ciebie zwracać, gdy trzymasz w sekrecie swoje imię?  
— Moje imię nie jest żadnym sekretem. Każdy, kto je usłyszy, od razu pojmuje, kim jestem — stwierdził gorzko jego towarzysz.  
— Nie wątpię, czyny jeźdźców Marchii opiewa...  
— Nie jestem... Byłem. Byłem jeźdźcem Marchii, lecz o moich czynach nikt już nie pamięta, zapewniam cię.  
Faramirowi trudno było uwierzyć, by tak szlachetni i pełni serca ludzie jak Rohirrimowie mogli tak łatwo zapomnieć o dokonaniach swego pobratymca. „Nie, nie dam wiary. Nawet jeśli, to nie jest dość stary; widzę wszakże, jak zły los zakrył jego średni wiek bruzdami". Podzielił się myślami, bo nie dawały mu spokoju.  
— Chłopcze — głos Eorlinga zadrżał z poruszenia. — Dzięki ci za troskę. Znam ja dobrze moich braci, wiedz, że nic o nich złego w głowie mi nie postało.  
Spojrzał Faramirowi w oczy, o których to zaraz pomyślał: „Łagodna szarość pokryta blaskiem, podobna do szat naszych koni. Ale! Nie powiem mu przecież".  
— Dobrze sądzisz. Ludzie Rohanu pamięć mają znakomitą i nawet, gdy czasem coś ją przyćmi, wkrótce i tak do nich powraca. Zresztą — westchnął ciężko — co innego sprawia, że dobre czyny moje są przyćmione.  
— Powiedz mi zatem, proszę.  
Bury kaptur zakrył włosy barwy złotego miodu, których, jak pomyślał z początku Faramir, o dziwo nie dosięgła siwizna.  
— Dobro przez ciebie przemawia, panie strażniku. — Jeździec zamyślił się, lecz po chwili dodał: — Taki syn to skarb dla rodziny.  
— O ile rodzina nie sądzi inaczej... — Faramira nagle tknęło przeczucie. — A ty, skryty mężu? Masz takiego syna?  
— Nie, nie takiego. Nie mam syna. W ogóle.  
„Oto odpowiedź prędsza niż sam Cienistogrzywy!" — nie uszło uwadze Faramira.  
— Dość cierpki jest twój ton.  
— Wybacz.  
Gondorianin w zamyśleniu odwrócił wzrok. „Nie powinienem więcej drążyć, jeśli nie chcę mu zabrać resztek spokoju". Zerknął na swój długi ithilieński pas, próbując zebrać myśli. Głęboka zieleń starodawnych drzew przetkana srebrem, jak mu się zawsze zdawało — księżycowych nici, nieraz koiła strudzony umysł. Wzrok jego powędrował i do reszty odzienia. „Nawet w oficjalnym stroju w odcieniach morza i czerni wyglądam jak myśliwy" — zaśmiał się w duchu, wracając spojrzeniem do Rohirrima. Nieszczęśnik znów siedział nieruchomo, wpatrzony w jeden punkt.  
— Éowyn. — Szept Faramira dotarł do jego uszu.  
Wtedy zamknął prędko powieki i pochylił głowę, kuląc się niczym struchlałe dziecko. „Na Ilúvatara!" — zmartwił się Faramir. — „Cóż uczynił ten biedak, że musi teraz drżeć jak osika?".  
— Po raz kolejny wybacz mi moją śmiałość, mężu, lecz muszę to wiedzieć. Co sprawia, że wzrok twój tak często śledzi kroki mej narzeczonej? Nie chcę cię urazić, ani też oskarżać, pytam jedynie bowiem...  
— ...bowiem tak ci każe troska — odezwał się ze zrozumieniem tamten i stwierdził: — Bardzo ją kochasz.  
— Tak — potwierdził Faramir, czując, że to zbyt mało.  
— I ja ją kocham. — Dało się posłyszeć tkliwość i płacz złączone w jedno. — Jak wszyscy tu zresztą.  
Delikatny uśmiech Faramira sprawił, że człowiekowi nie wszystko wydało się straconym — bo choć nie było już w nim nadziei, marzyć zaczął o czyimś zrozumieniu.  
— Próbowałem — wyznał. — Próbowałem z całych sił zapewnić jej ochronę. Jej i Éadigowi.  
— Przed czym?  
— Przed czym? Przed kimś — wycedził z goryczą. — Lecz on i tak zawsze znajdywał do nich drogę.  
Zdjął kaptur, po czym zaczął mówić dalej:  
— Od samego początku stałem na straży i czyniłem wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by nie mógł im zaszkodzić, by nie mógł jej...  
Z trudem zaczerpnął tchu.  
— By nie sprawił, że do ostatnich dni jej serce skute byłoby lodem.  
Faramir rozpoznał historię; usłyszał ją niegdyś z ust Gandalfa. Mimo to milczał, w połowie będąc ciekawym nowego światła, w połowie zaś pozwalając potrzebującemu zrzucić ciężar z duszy.  
— I dla niego szukałem ratunku, był przecież... Póki jeszcze nim był, póty to było trudne: dzielić serce pomiędzy łowcę i ofiarę. Aż w końcu zawiódł i ja też zawiodłem. Powiedz mi, panie Faramirze, gdzież zawiniłem? Wyrzuciłem z serca, wyrzekłem się gada, a jednak wciąż nie mogę wytrzymać cudzych spojrzeń. Tych dwoje... To im największa krzywda się stała.  
— Mówisz, że zawiodłeś, tymczasem ja nie widzę w tobie żadnej winy. To twój syn...  
— Nie nazywaj go tak! Już bez tego wstyd mi okrutnie za takie dzieło.  
— To nie twoje dzieło, lecz Sarumana, a i ten, którego się wyparłeś, miał świadomość własnych uczynków. Ty chciałeś dla niego dobrej drogi, on na nią splunął i poszedł drogą ciemności. Nie czuj winy i wstydu za kogoś innego!  
— Faramirze.  
Éomer, z siostrą po swojej prawicy, podszedł cicho do tego, którego miłował jak brata.  
— Faramirze, kolacja zupełnie ci wystygła — to powiedziawszy, zwrócił się w stronę krewniaka: — Ciebie również oczekiwałem przy stole.  
— Ja... Éomerze, ja...  
Król oparł się rękoma o ławę. Jego włosy opadły lekko na bordowy kaftan, zasłaniając wyszytego złotem rumaka. Oblicze miał teraz surowe, postawą zaś przypominał niedźwiedzia; kto go jednak znał, ten wiedział, że to najczęściej pozory. „Ano, niedźwiedź. Surowy, ale łagodny" — mawiał Elfhelm.  
— Dawniej wołano: Grima, syn Gálmóda. — Zza ramienia brata wychyliła się Éowyn.  
Éomer spojrzał z ukosa, ona zaś tego nie zauważając, dokończyła:  
— Teraz cały świat zdaje się szeptać: Gálmód, ojciec Grimy.  
Éomer rzekł cicho:  
— Nie powinieneś cierpieć winy za postępki żmii. Ale też nikt tutaj cię za nie nie obwinia.  
— Gálmódzie.  
Faramir patrzył, jak jego pani uzłocona słońcem klęka przed starszym, znużonym jeźdźcem, brudząc biel sukni.  
— Gálmódzie — powtórzyła — nigdy już więcej nie chowaj się do klatki. Wtedy i świat nigdy cię w niej nie zamknie.  
Faramir zamknął oczy, czując żywsze bicie serca. Znów widział bogato zdobiony filar, o który mógł się oprzeć i za którym mógł się ukryć. „Dość już ich poznałem" — rzekł w duchu z radością.

* * *

A/N: Tak, nie odmieniam tolkienowskich żeńskich imion (poza Lobelią i może paroma innymi wyjątkami, zapewne równie hobbickimi), "Éowyno" mi po prostu nie brzmi, a od "Eowino" dostaję palpitacji, brr. Imię minstrela również zostawiłam "w spokoju", z tych samych powodów co powyżej.

Dlaczego Gondorianin, a nie np. Gondorczyk? Z całym szacunkiem dla wszystkich tłumaczy, ale w tym przypadku wolę wersję pana Łozińskiego (wydanie poprawione, oczywiście). Gondorianin ma, moim zdaniem, dostojniejszy wydźwięk. To trochę jak z Rohirrimem i Rohańczykiem ;)  
Co do Gálmóda - jego imię w tłumaczeniu to: lubieżny, rozwiązły itd. Ano, w Śródziemiu często imię zdawało się wiązać z charakterem, jak i bohaterem w ogóle, ale, ale: taki Guthláf na przykład: ocalały z bitwy - z której? Tej na polach Pelennoru, na której poległ? ;) Albo Freca, imię tłumaczone . jako: bohater. Jaki tam z niego bohater? Chyba anty. Poza tym, pod wpływem opisów Tolkiena, zawsze odbierałam to tak, że w tamtych latach w Rohanie (bo wcześniej owszem, zdarzały się gagatki: Fengel, Freca czy Wulf) tylko Grima był inny od reszty i paskudny. Taki wybryk natury.  
O Gálmódzie wiadomo tyle, co nic. Dlatego też (i biorąc pod uwagę lud Eorla jako całościowo, bez paru wyjątków, jednak lud bez większej skazy na sercach) nie poszłam w "jaki ojciec, taki syn" czy "niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni".

"Pragnął też nawiązać więź z ich dzielnymi końmi i z każdym stworzeniem stąpającym po ziemiach Rohanu" - nawiązanie do książkowej wzmianki o Faramirze mającym posłuch/miłość u zwierząt.  
Relacje na linii Elfhelm-Éowyn - też jedno z nawiązań.  
"— Númenor — szepnął. „Czy też i kropla elfickiej krwi?"." - czyli o co chodzi z Númenorem: Babka Eowyn i Eomera, Morwen z Lossarnach pochodziła z Gondoru (i płynęła w jej żyłach numenorejska krew), była też spokrewniona z rodem książąt Dol Amroth (Imrahil z Dol Amroth uznał to pokrewieństwo - Tolkien, Niedokończone Opowieści, t. III). Imrahilowi z kolei w żyłach płynęła . krew elficka (od elfki Mithrellas). Podumałam więc sobie, że i Morwen, jako jego krewna, takową krew również mieć mogła. A jak i ona, to też jej sławna wnuczka i nie mniej sławny wnuk.

Éadig - tłum. błogosławiony; przydomek Éomera (gdy został królem).

I troszkę języka:

Ðæt is se frēodōm, Éowyn lēofe! Ic drince beor, Ic fēle mīn gāst. And Ic lufie ēow. - To jest wolność, droga [kochana] Éowyn! Piję piwo***, czuję swojego [własnego] ducha. I kocham was.  
And wē lufiaþ þē, Elfhelm. - A my [I my] kochamy ciebie, Elfhelmie.  
Hægl Théoden! Hægl Éomer! - Chwała [cześć] Théodenowi! Chwała Éomerowi!

*** - ach, co do piwa - bo mi się picie piwa w dawnych czasach od zawsze wydaje jakieś takie bardzo godne, jeśli chodzi o rycerzy, wojów/władców/ogólnie szlachetnych bohaterów (na pewno bardziej od współczesnego popijania), złoty trunek i te sprawy, piwo pite na czyjąś/czegoś chwałę albo ku wzniosłej radości, pomyślności itp. I właśnie taki a nie ten bliski nam obrazek miałam na myśli/celu przy tym tekście (broń Eru, Elfhelm się nie alkoholizuje, on tylko kosztuje ich złotego meduseldzkiego ^^).


End file.
